Timer Bar
.]] The '''Timer Bar' is a gameplay element from the that shows how much time the player has left in the game and it gradually empties itself as the game goes on. It starts with a half of it complete in Bejeweled and its sequel, Bejeweled 2 in the timed modes. Starting from Bejeweled Twist, it is completely filled. When the bar is fully empty, then a "Time Up" message will appear, which signals the end of the game. Various gameplay mechanics have been introduced in Bejeweled Blitz and Bejeweled 3 to allow the player to add more time to the timer. Appearances ''Bejeweled The timer bar first appeared in the original ''Bejeweled and only appeared in Timed mode without a time counter. When no matches were made, the timer counts down and in order to fill it, the player had to match gems. When it is completely filled, the level is complete and the player will go to the next level. The timer gradually speeds up after every level. ''Bejeweled 2 In this game, the timer bar appeared in Action mode, as well as Hyper and Finity modes. It still had no visible counter. It worked the same way as the first game; matching gems filled it up and doing nothing allowed it to count down. The bar had to be completely filled in order to complete the level. Bejeweled Twist The timer bar exists in Blitz mode as well as the puzzles of Firestorm, Voltage, Bonanza and Chain Reaction in Challenge. All Eclipse puzzles except for Survivor and Stratamax feature a timer. It is also the first game to show a counter. It is be found on the Levelup Tube. In Blitz and some normal Challenge puzzles, the timer bar is set to 5 minutes. However, Eclipse puzzles only have 3 minutes. The soundtrack in these puzzles is a shorter version of the 5-minute one, with some parts edited out. In the online version, the timer bar in Blitz mode is set to 3 minutes, instead of 5. Bejeweled Blitz In this game, the timer bar is set to a one minute time limit. However, players can extend the time by either one or a combination of the following; +5 Seconds boost, either a Tic-Toc or Chronostone explosion (doesn't occur during a Last Hurrah), and/or Encore (costs 25,000 coins). Also, during a certain Daily Challenge, it's set to 30 seconds instead. Bejeweled 3 In this game, the timer bar appears in Lightning mode, Diamond Mine mode and some of the mini-quests in Quest mode, specifically Alchemy, Buried Treasure/Sandstorm, Gold Rush, and Wall Blast. In Lightning, the timer is originally set to 1 minute, however up to 1 minute can be added to the next round by matching Time Gems. In Diamond Mine, the timer bar is set to 90 seconds. The timer bar is increased by 30 seconds by clearing earth to the Dig Line, and 90 seconds by clearing all earth. The timer bar also appears in the mini-quests mentioned above in Quest mode. Depending on the quest, the timer bar can be set either to 60 seconds, 90 seconds, or 120 seconds. Time Bonuses *''Bejeweled Blitz: 5 seconds (+5 Seconds boost), 2 seconds (per Tic-Toc, maximum of 40 additional seconds per game and; Chronostone, maximum of 80 additional seconds per game), 10 seconds (Encore) *Lightning mode: Up to 1 Minute (Time Gems), 30 seconds (viewing the ad in Bejeweled Classic only) *Diamond Mine mode: 25 (Bejeweled Classic) or 30 (Bejeweled 3) seconds (Clear)/70 to 90 seconds (All Clear), 30 seconds (viewing the ad in Bejeweled Classic only) Gallery ''Bejeweled Blitz'' (Facebook version) BejeweledBlitz4.png|The time as seen in a previous version. Encore In-game.png|Encore in-game Bejeweled 3 Quest Alchemy.png|Alchemy Buried Treasure.png|Buried Treasure Sandstorm.png|Sandstorm Gold Rush.png|Gold Rush Wall Blast.png|Wall Blast Lightning Lightning Mode Start.png|Game Start Lightning Mode Multiplier Up.png|Extra Time 78000 screenshots 2012-11-25 00004.jpg|Reaching Time Up during a Blazing Speed. Lightning Mode Time Up.png|Time Up Diamond Mine Diamond Mine Mode MAX.png|In-Game Diamond Mine Mode Time Up.png|Time Up Trivia *During a certain Daily Challenge in the Facebook version Bejeweled Blitz, "The Voice" compliments "One minute" instead of "Thirty seconds" despite of the modified time limit. Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Bejeweled Blitz Category:Mechanics